User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Can Love Like This Prevail? (Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! Fanfic) - Pilot Prologue
'~4 Years prior to story~ ' Underneath the partially cloudy blue sky, 2 best friends lay on the soft grass, half underneath the shade of a tree, side by side, smiling. “This is nice, isn’t is, Yu-chan?” The first child, a girl said, turning to the boy beside her. The boy turned back to her and smiled, too. “Yeah, it’s nice that, once in a while, we don’t have to sneak hanging out with each other.” He said. The girl giggled a little. “Oh, Yumoto, you’re so funny! This is still sneaking!” Yumoto sighed. “I wanted the moment to last, come on, Manami-chan.” He said. The girl sighed, smiling a little. “Sorry, but yeah,” She turned onto her back again. “Let’s just let the moment last.” It was a rarity, a time they didn’t have to look over their shoulders to check for someone who might see them hanging out with each other, but since Manami was the only one home from her family, it was alright. She was safe for the next few hours. These 2 children, Yumoto Hakone and Manami Tokuda, had been best friends since the faithful day at the library where the 2 had read books together, but then, ever since that day, the 2 of them were always being separated by the force that was Manami’s strict family, and the caution of Yumoto’s older brother, Gero, but against almost all odds, they had remained best friends to this day. Manami was a child star in the making, singing, dancing, music and arts, this was what her parents wanted for her, and she wasn’t going to get away from it. And even sacrificing her happiness for a good future was something that they were used to doing, but in every little thing, a genuine smile from someone she really loved, and even in lying here in the grass next to her best friend was all she needed, even if scars showed that she wasn’t the toughest in hard times. The 2 children were suddenly alerted by a tone in Manami’s pocket. It was the almost unmistakable chime of the contact of Manami’s 9-year-old cousin, Hikaru. Looking at the text, Manami gasped. “Oh no!” She said. “Mama and papa are back early! I have to go!” She said, sitting up. “I’m sorry, Yu-chan, but I have to go.” She said, the 2 standing up. Yumoto gave her a kind smile. “Hey, it’s ok, just don’t get in trouble.” With a final embrace, Manami ran off. “See you, Yu-chan!” She called, waving over her shoulder as she ran. Yumoto smiled and waved back at her. “See you, Manami-chan!” When she was out of sight, his hand came down and he sighed as he too turned and began walking home. “The moment was nice while it lasted.” '~2 Years prior to story~ ' Yumoto panted hard as he ran down the street, clutching a small box in his hand. He can’t be late! She was already holding on so that he could make it! He ran up the hill and stopped in front of the large house where a large moving van almost filled with boxes and furniture and a black car were parked, holding onto his knees. “I… Made it!” He panted, but his moment of satisfaction was broken when a huge shadow covered the light above him, making the boy looked up to see a tall and rather chubby man glaring down at him. “And what are you doing here, you 3rd class?” He spat. Yumoto stood up tall and clenched his fists. “I just need to give something to your daughter, please.” The man glared down at him. He hated boys like him hanging around his daughter, but I guess it couldn’t be helped if someone had dirt on his family after they left. “Fine, but we leave in 2 minutes. She’s by the balcony.” Yumoto bowed low. “Thank you, sir!” He said, and once he got up, he ran around him and to the white balcony of the cliff the manor sat by. Hearing the footsteps, Manami turned and gasped. “Yumoto-kun!” She gasped, but didn’t dare go near him while her parents distastefully eyed him. “You came.” She said with a slightly happy tone. Yumoto smiled, too. “Of course I came!” He said, grinning. “Especially coz I need to give you something that I felt, it was the right time to give you.” He walked over to Minami and held out a small box. It was a small jewelry box, like the kind you have when you buy expensive jewelry from the store. “Gero-ani said that they were my mama’s, but seeing as we’re both boys, he let me give them to you, so that you don’t forget me, and you don’t forget that I’m always just a call away, and I’ll always be there to listen.” Looking down at the small box with teary eyes, she opened the small, velvet-lined case and gasped. Inside the box were a pair of small, simple heart-shaped ivory earrings, with even smaller amethyst hearts in them, and though they were simple, they were beautiful! Manami put a hand to her mouth. “Yumoto-kun…” She began, but Yumoto put his hand on top of hers, making her look up at his smiling face. “I know what you’re going to say.” He said. “I know they’re worth a lot, and it could help us our both in terms of family memories and money, but I think, and Gero-ani thinks, that our memories together are worth way more than that.” He gently patted her hand. “So I want you to keep them, and promise me you’ll never forget the good times we had together.” The deep and unnaturally serious look on Yumoto’s face was no match for the sadness deep down, and though he wanted to cry and beg for Manami not to leave, he had to let life take it’s course, and if it drove a wedge between them, the least he could do was give her something to remember him by. With tears brimming Manami’s eyes, she nodded. “Alright.” It only took a quick fix to put the earrings on, but once they were on, Manami felt like never letting them come off, and she felt like clinging to Yumoto and telling him never to let her leave, but she held back her sadness and pulled a smile. “I promise not to forget.” She said. “But you have to promise me you’ll do the same, alright?” Yumoto grinned. “Of course!” He said. “What kind of cold-hearted person would I be?” He asked, sounding hurt. Manami managed a laugh. Yumoto could always make her laugh, no matter what. “Oh, Yumoto-kun.” Forgetting the rules for a second, she wrapped her arms around Yumoto’s chest and laid her head on his chest. “I’m going to miss you.” She whispered for only him to hear. Yumoto’s smile calmed as he hugged his best friend back. “I know, and I will, too, but hey,” He looked down at her, and her up at him. “We’ll meet again, someday.” Manami smiled. “Yeah, someday.” As Manami’s car drove off, Yumoto rose a hand high in the air and waved it. “Bye, Manami-chan! Stay safe!!!” He called. Manami watched out the back window as her friend shrunk and her car drove farther off. She, too, raised her hand and waved a little. “Bye, Yu-chan.” She whispered, tears of sadness running down her cheeks as her hands went to her lap and her thumbs pressed on the small cuts beneath them, bringing on a stinging sensation as she slowly lowered into her seat and leaned against the seat back, almost as still as in sleep. “I promise never to forget.” As the black car drove out of sight, Yumoto’s hand dropped and his smile calmed once again to a simple one, the tears he had been holding back rolling down his cheeks in streams at long last. “I miss you already… Manami-chan…” The man sighed as he looked at his daughter through the rear view mirror. She was sleeping like normal, eyes partially open. “Disgusting.” He muttered. “I don’t understand why I didn’t just shoot that boy the day he appeared in my daughter’s life.” The woman next to him sighed. She hated her daughter mingling with 3rd classes and being distracted from her future career, but she didn’t understand why her husband would be willing to kill to keep her on top. It was unsightly! “Dear, it’s fine.” She said. “We’re moving, and you’ve deleted that boy’s contact from her cellphone, and every other connection she has to him.” She continued. “That’s enough.” The man sighed. “True, true.” He said. “At least he’s out of the way for now.” Another tear rolled down Manami’s cheeks as a sharp blade came in contact with the tender skin beneath her skirt’s fabric. Why was the world so cruel? Category:Blog posts